


I Am Wild

by grantaire_the_cynic



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Tumblr Prompt, failed revolution, nothing but sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantaire_the_cynic/pseuds/grantaire_the_cynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hanbei-bee:</p><p>can i just have a fic where les amis (or just e and R are captured) but they kill R in front of e to try and get answers but that completely breaks enjolras?</p><p>and he starts getting snarky or sarcastic and they tell him to be serious or they’ll kill him too and he stays quiet for a long time but when he looks back up to them he has tears in his eyes and he’s all “I’m wild."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Wild

Enjolras struggled against the ropes that bound his hands behind his back. He strained his eyes, looking around the dark room.

“Grantaire- are we the only ones here?” he whispered. He heard Grantaire struggling against the ropes that bound him

“Yes, I think so. There’s no one else here- I think the rest of the Amis got away. They’ll be coming for us, don’t you think?”

Enjolras smiled, “That’s awfully hopeful for a cynic.”

“Maybe- but I know our friends. And I know what they’re probably up to right now.”

Enjolras smiled. “I knew you believed in something. Even if it wasn’t our cause.”

“You already know what I believe in- I’ve already told you. I believe in you.”

“And our friends. You believe in them enough to think they’re coming for us.”

“I do believe in them. Not as much as you- but enough.”

Enjolras smiled and continued trying to get out of his bonds. He hated that Grantaire got captured with him. He had tried to get all the Amis out ahead of him, but Grantaire refused to leave him. He sighed, unable to free his hands.

“They took my knife.” Grantaire whispered, sadly. “I thought they were going to miss it and we could cut ourselves free- but they grabbed it.”

“It’s ok, R.” Enjolras whispered, scooting closer to him. “You should have gone. Why did you wait?”

“You know why I waited, Enj.”

“Because you believe in me.” Enjolras whispered softly.

“Yes. You found a cynic and made him believe in something. I wasn’t going to let you be alone. “

They were distracted from their conversation by the door flying open and four national guardsmen entered the room and hauled them up. They were dragged down a long hallway and thrown into a grubby room. Enjolras stumbled and fell into Grantaire, knocking them to the floor. One of the soldiers locked the door and the other three hauled them against the wall.

“Where are the others?” The leader said, calmly.

“What others?” Enjolras said indignantly. The soldier laughed.

“You know what others. The other students in your little insurrection.”

“I haven’t the faintest idea who or what you’re talking about.” Enjolras said. The soldier nodded, not changing his expression. He swung his fist and caught Enjolras in the jaw. Grantaire spat on the man.

“Peace, R.” Enjolras said, spitting blood from his mouth. The soldier hit Grantaire in the cheek with the butt of his rifle.

“Now, let’s try this again. Where are the others?” Enjolras said nothing, so the soldier gave him several rough blows to the stomach. Grantaire bit his lip, keeping himself under control.

“Where are the others? How many are there?” The soldier snarled.

Enjolras just shrugged. “You’ll never know.”

The Soldier pulled a pistol out and pointed it at Enjolras. Grantaire’s eyes widened and he muffled a strangled noise. Enjolras shook his head almost imperceptibly.

“Where are the others?”

“I’m not saying a word. You’ll just have to shoot me.” Enjolras said, seeing Grantaire visibly flinch. He looked the soldier straight in the eyes.

The soldier conferred with his three colleagues, whispering quietly for a couple minutes.

“Can you get your hands free?” Grantaire whispered. Enjolras shook his head. “Damn. Damn them and their expert knots.” Grantaire said, causing Enjolras to crack a smile.

The soldiers turned back around, approaching the two men. “I can see that you are obviously not saying a word- oh fearless leader. So I’ll have to try a different tactic I see.” He turned his pistol over in his hands. “Because you have information- and I am going to make you give it.” He pointed his pistol at Grantaire and fired.

Grantaire crumpled to the ground in front of Enjolras- a large red stain blooming quickly on his chest.

“GRANTAIRE!” Enjolras shouted, trying desperately to free his hands.

Grantaire coughed, blood trickling down his chin. “ ‘Pollo.” He choked, leaning his head on Enjolras’ leg. “I’m… I’m sorry. I tried to help.”

“Shhh, no, it’s fine, Grantaire- you did fine. You’ll be ok, you’ll be fine.”

Grantaire coughed and more blood trickled out of his mouth. “Enj… I… I just wanted…wanted you to be safe. Don’t… don’t tell these r-rat bastards anything.” He groaned and tried to take a deep breath, coughing harder.

“Grantaire, stay with me. I’ll get you help.” Enjolras pleaded.

Grantaire laughed softly, “You never give up.” His voice was barely audible. “I’ll be fine- I’ll save you a seat. But don’t,” his breath caught, “don’t fill it anytime soon, ok?” he was trembling.

“Grantaire, please, just hold on. I’ll fix this! I’ll get us out. I’ll get you help.” Enjolras fought back tears and desperately tried to free his hands. He just wanted to hold Grantaire’s hands, or to try to treat his wound, or even just to put a comforting hand on his shoulder- but he was bound too tightly. He could only watch and whisper comforting words as Grantaire bled out in front of him.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry R.” Enjolras whispered. Grantaire smiled weakly. Enjolras leaned over him as much as he could, “I’m sorry- you’re not worthless. And you did much more than I would ever have asked. Thank you.”

A tear trickled down Grantaire’s cheek and his entire shirt was soaked with blood. “Y-you don’t have to thank me.” Grantaire whispered. He whispered something else that only Enjolras could hear before taking a shuddering breath, coughing, and going still. Enjolras nudged him with his knee. “Grantaire?” he nudged him again. “Grantaire! Grantaire!” he called his name over and over, still fighting back tears. The soldiers laughed mercilessly at him. Enjolras collapsed- curling around Grantaire. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry R. I’m so sorry.” He whispered, over and over. Enjolras did not cry. He forced himself not to give the soldiers the satisfaction.

He was grabbed by the shirt and thrown against the wall. “Now, why don’t you tell me where the others are?”

Enjolras said nothing, staring past the soldier- at nothing in particular. He was hardly aware of what they were asking him.

“Where are they?”

“Like I’m going to tell you?”

“Tell me where the others are!” the soldier drove the butt of his rifle into Enjolras’ ribs.

“Sticks and stones.”

The soldiers looked at each other, confused. “That doesn’t even make sense.” One of them said.

“You either tell me where the others are, or I’ll track down your entire family and do the same thing I did to your friend.”

“You can’t find what’s not there.” Enjolras still did not look away from a distant point on the wall. The soldiers conferred again. Enjolras began muttering under his breath, reciting a poem Jehan had written over a year ago. Grantaire had painted a scene based on it- which was hanging in Enjolras’ living room. He kept reciting, completely oblivious to the questions being repeated by the soldier.

The National Guard soldiers dragged Grantaire’s body out of the room and locked Enjolras in- alone. He leaned back against the wall, finally allowing the tears to fall. He fell into a nightmare filled sleep, kicked awake by the National Guard soldiers the next morning. They sat him up.

“Where are the others?”

Enjolras said nothing.

“Tell me where your friends are or you won’t live to see noon.”

“To die would be an awfully big adventure.” Enjolras said softly.

The soldier snarled in frustration. He cocked his pistol and pointed it at Enjolras’ head. “Be serious!”

Enjolras laughed softly, looking up- eyes brimming with tears- to meet the soldier’s eyes.

“I am wild.”


End file.
